Treading water
by Melica Walker
Summary: Jack has made a deal.It's now time to come true to it. Will he sacrifice everything and everyone around him to keep his word. Ianto/ Jack pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Aha! I'm back. Sorry this has taken a while to be posted but things are going crazy! I dedicate the first chapter of the fic to Gwento- addict. Thanks for all the Fb Chats.!**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood and all characters are owned by the BBC, not me. (At least for now!)**

**Title: **Treading Water

**Chapter: **1

He felt cold. The sensation was beginning to return to his body. Jack wondered how long he had been dead this time. His eyes were still closed. He didn't where he was exactly; his body hadn't fully regained feeling. There was a slight pressure in his head and a low hum in his ears. He slipped back into an unconscious state.

_24 HOURS EARLIER….._

Jack sat in a chair watching two things; 1. Ianto sleeping, and 2. The rain hammer down onto the street. Every now and then he could see a slight flash of lightening or hear the distant crack of thunder. He often left Ianto to lie alone and just watched him sleep. Jack didn't need much sleep and didn't want to wake him with his pacing of the room, so he sat and watched Ianto sleep.

It had been raining a lot over the last few days and the road outside Ianto's flat had become littered with rubbish accompanied by a torrent of water running down each side of the street. Jack gazed out into the night sky trying to pinpoint anything familiar to him. He heard Ianto stir and looked over at the Welshman, who had noticed his absence and padded bare foot to where he was sitting.

'Jack?' Ianto said still half asleep. Jack extended his hand towards the younger man, which he took. Ianto let Jack lead him to him; he sat down on Jack's lap 'Are you ok Jack?' Jack gently stroked the man's face as he answered, 'I'm fine Ianto, everything is just fine.' Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and rested head on his shoulder. Jack kissed Ianto's forehead and rested his head on Ianto's own. 'You know I can feel you watching me when I sleep.' Jack smiled; of course he knew. Ianto didn't really like him doing it but Jack just couldn't help himself. Watching Ianto sleep gave Jack a sense of peace; it made him feel at ease a comfortable, at least for a while. 'I know, I'm sorry, I can't help it.' Ianto lifted his head off Jack's bare shoulder, 'come back to bed Jack, the rain will still be there tomorrow.' He knew Ianto was rtight and according to his predictions it would be.

Jack lifted Ianto up in his arms and carried him back to bed. He lay down beside him and closed his eyes; attempting to get back to sleep. After a few minutes of staring at the underside of his eye lids, Jack knew he wasn't going to be getting back to sleep again tonight. He threw a glance at Ianto from the corner of his eye. Of course he was asleep; he had been before his head had hit the pillow. Jack didn't like leaving Ianto alone but if he continued to lie awake beside him, he would wake him up. Jack carefully removed himself from the bed and headed out into the living room, there was less chance of Jack being able to wake Ianto from out here. He sat on the sofa, just as his phone, which lay discarded on the table in front of him began to vibrate. He flipped it opened and read the screen. 'It's time.' Jack looked from the screen to the bedroom, where Ianto lay asleep. Was this really it? Was that all the time he had? He had just begun to like his life and what he was about to do could end all of it; even his own immortal state was at risk.

Jack gathered his clothes from the floor left Ianto the note he had taken the time to prepare for this occasion. He took one last look around and glanced at Ianto. Jack sighed he didn't really want to do this. What he was about to do could hurt everyone he cared about, but it had to be done.

The whole world was at risk, just like it was every day, but this time it was a real risk. A risk he really couldn't take a chance on.

He had made a deal.

A deal with the devil.

**Yay. Well that's the first chapter. Hope you like this. Mystery, pending danger and risk. OMG. Please review. Melica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers of the first chapter. Again this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, Gwento- addict.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters. They are the property of the BBC and are controlled but the puppeteer RTD.**

**Title: ** Treading Water

**Chapter:** 2

Ianto woke with a start; a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening waking him from his sleep. His arm drifted towards Jack's side of the bed but met only cold space. Ianto sat up and looked around the room; no Jack. The clock on his bed side table flicked over to 5:00am. Ianto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled back the covers; it was to late to try and get back to sleep but it wasn't too early to get up.

Ianto padded out into the living room, looking for any sign of Jack; of course he found none. Moving from the living to the kitchen he flicked on the coffee machine. He was puzzled as to where Jack had gotten to but re-thought his confusion when he seriously thought about it; this was Jack, he disappeared all the time. Ianto made himself a coffee and set about straightening out his apartment. It always seemed to explode whenever Jack came around. Ianto smiled as he retrieved his tie from the sink; yes he thought Jack was very innovative. After straightening out the dining room, kitchen and living room, Ianto moved onto the bathroom in his bedroom. The evening had been made up of a nice meal and then some very innovative love making. He walked into the bathroom and his mind went back to thinking about where Jack was as he spotted Jack's things placed, neatly for once, on the vanity.

A number of thoughts came to mind when Ianto thought about where Jack could be. The main one was that he had headed to the hub or in the most extreme of thoughts, which Ianto dismissed just as quickly as it had appeared, was that Jack had left with the Doctor again. Ianto decided that Jack was most likely at the hub and he would see him again when he got there. He drained his coffee and decided to have a shower. Ianto hadn't realized how much tension he had in his neck and shoulders until the warm water hit him.

He immediately started to relax as the water washed over him. Feeling relaxed and refreshed after his shower, Ianto went to get dressed, finding a suit already laid out for him. Jack's favorite; red shirt, black suit, no tie though. Jack was never good with ties. He got dressed and was on his way out the door by 6:30am.

It was still raining outside, just like he thought it would be. The SUV wasn't parked in its normal spot across the street, presumably driven away by Jack. A strange feeling had taken hold of Ianto. His heart had begun to flutter and he found it a little bit harder to breathe with the lump that was rising up his throat. Ianto popped the umbrella he was holding and walked the short distance to his car. The warmth of the car was quite contrast to the cold conditions of the day outside. He looked at the passenger side of the car; Jack had sat there numerous times and every time he did so he would place his foot up on the dash, leaving a slight imprint of his shoe on its surface. Ianto didn't really like him doing it but every time he looked at that spot, it reminded him that Jack was in his life and that he hadn't been a mirage that Ianto had dreamed up.

After short drive, Ianto pulled into the underground parking facility that Torchwood used as an access point to the hub. He parked his car and walked to the door that would let him into the building. Ianto looked up at the camera that overshadowed the door way. A soft buzzing could be heard, signaling that his retina scan had been accepted. The door opened inwards onto a vast gray corridor. The tube lighting that lined the hallway were newer than the ones down in the corridors leading to the archives, suggesting to Ianto that it had been constructed as an afterthought. He reached the end of the corridor and walked through the inner door to the insanity that was Torchwood.

As usual he was the first one here, which was strange as today Jack should have been here. . No lights were on anywhere. Ianto flicked them on as he headed towards Jack's office. 'Jack?' There was no answer. Jack wasn't in his office. He even looked in the man hole that served as a room to sleep in; nothing. Ianto turned full circle in the office, stopping to face the coat rack where Jack's coat should be hanging. The only time it wasn't hanging there was when Jack went out. Ianto brought himself back to the present as he heard the arrival alarm blared out of the speakers all around the hub. The day had begun.

**So there you have it. Notice Ianto didn't find the note. Let me know if he should find it; or should he find it after everything is said and done.? Your reviews are most up lifting. Thanks to you all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrrghh! I am really sorry it has taken so long to put this chapter up but I hope you will think it is worth the wait. This is dedicated to all of my reviewers, thank you so much for keeping me going, your reviews are actually what gets this story and its chapters written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of its associated characters, I just bring them to together (especially now I've got the cuffs out!).**

**Title:** Treading Water

**Chapter: **3

The SUV rolled to a stop. It had been just over an hour and a half since he had left Ianto sleeping alone in his flat. The drive had taken him deep into the hills of Brecon Beacons. It was still raining and the bright lights of the SUV did their best to break through it as it came down in sheets.

Jack peered out of the windscreen and noticed and noticed a figure standing in the rain about 200 meters away from the SUV. As Jack looked at the figure he wondered whether he was actually doing the right thing. The figure held up a flashlight and blinked it on and off. Jack knew that this meant it was time and he had to leave the warm, dry, safety of the SUV. Unclipping his seatbelt, Jack's hand brushed against his gun. He rested the palm of his hand on the butt of the firearm. He hadn't planned on having to use it but if he was forced to he would. Jack knew he was prolonging the inevitable; he knew he had to do this. It didn't mean he wanted to.

He jumped down from the front seat of the car and let the rain chill through his clothes to his skin. He walked cautiously towards the figure standing in the distance. After only a few steps Jack knew this was mostly likely the worst decision of his already long life. He saw a flash of light and immediately knew it wasn't the light of the torch he had seen earlier. Jack's head dropped down to look at his chest; a crescent of blood already seeping through his shirt, mixing with the rain. His legs gave way and Jack fell to his knees. A grimace of pain crossed his face as he searched the distance for the figure who had just caused him yet another death. Unable to hold back death any longer, Jack fell sideways onto the ground; finally making contact with the derelict road. The figure advanced on the now dead Jack Harkness; a murderous glint in both of the green pools that made up his eyes.

Ianto aimlessly walked towards the coffee machine. He wasn't exactly sure what he was meant to be doing until he heard Gwen approach him. 'Ianto, are you ok?' Ianto smiled and straightened his tie, 'I'm fine Gwen. Coffee?' She nodded and thanked him but didn't believe he was ok; she had to have a word with Jack. 'Jack in?' Ianto looked up from the coffee machine and glanced at Jack's office, 'No. I think he's checking out a rift alert.' Gwen put on a tight smile and patted Ianto on the arm, 'Are you and he having problems Ianto?' Ianto was taken aback by the question; so much so he almost dropped the cup he was holding. 'Ummm…. What makes you say that? Has Jack said something?'

'Ha!' Gwen thought there was the Ianto she knew; always worried about his personal life being broadcast to everyone. 'No Jack hasn't said anything, you just seem a bit tense is all. But if there is anything you want to talk about I'm here ok.' Ianto smiled and handed her the fresh cup of coffee. 'I have some work to do in the archives, so if you need me or there's a rift alert, that's where I'll be.' Gwen nodded; she knew Ianto was just going down there to hide from her questions. She didn't know if there was something going on between Jack and Ianto but she could tell Ianto was worried about something.

Ianto walked the dimly lit corridors towards the archives. He knew Gwen meant well but she could be so nosey sometimes. On part he had come down here to get away from her and her questions but he also needed a space where he could work without Gwen asking what he was doing. He had his own office set up down in the archives, away from all the distractions and Jack. Ianto walked into the room and most likely for the first time, noticed that it was very messy and overwhelmed with the work he was meant to be completing. He looked on his desk. His stop watch lay on the desk, next to it s note.

'_Ianto… for later. I will be back when I can…. Jack H.'_

Ianto clicked the button on top and shook his head.

**So there you have it. I know it's not the note most of you wanted to Ianto to find but my mind does what it likes (without consulting me first mind you!). Please continue to review. Thanks.**

**XX Melica XX **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know, I cannot stick to a time frame of when I say these chapters will be up. It's been a crazy couple of days, but do not fear, here is the next installment of what I hope, you think is a great fic. Thanks again to all of my reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of its associated characters, the BBC does. They are operated by Russel T. Davies, I am only borrowing them. (For now?)**

**Title: **Treading Water

**Chapter: **4

Jack opened his eyes. Black. He shook his head; usually when he opened his eyes the world would come swimming back into focus. He tried to move his arms and legs but soon realized they were bound, most likely to a chair. He sighed, he had known this had been a bad idea and this was not the situation he would like to be tied to a chair in.

Jack could hear slight movements all around him. He followed the sound carefully; they seemed to be circling him. Taking a deep breath in Jack found the reason for his vision still being black; his head was covered with a cloth bag. '_Great_' he thought, just what he needed. As if his mind had been read, the bag was yanked free from his head and instead of black his vision was flooded with an intensely bright light; projected upon him from two corners of the room. 'Who's there? What do you want?' Jack struggled against the binds that tied him to the chair. His eyes were starting to adjust to the light that was blinding him. No- one was in the room with him but noticed a large mirror like window positioned along the wall in front of him. To his left a number if trays lined the bench top; many containing instruments that looked decidedly dangerous.

Receiving no answer, Jack realized he was in serious trouble and by the looks of it there was no way he was going to get out of it. Every time he awoke from a death it took time for his mind to actually register his body, his surroundings and what was actually happening to him. It was only after this time that Jack really registered what condition he was in and where he was; hmmm no shirt. Jack sat in the middle of a room tied to a chair, shirtless. He looked down at his chest. A sizeable gash ran down his left peck and along his abs. He didn't remember doing it or it being inflicted upon him; although it didn't hurt, he knew it might scar.

He looked up as he heard a lock click behind him. The door opened and Jack caught a glimpse of who might have brought him here. The man wore a stylish Armani shirt and long black slacks with what looked to be like a skin tight motorcycle helmet. In a situation like this Jack thought he would at least be a loud to see his captor's face. Jack turned on the charm. 'So….. at some point I'm going to be a loud to play to right?' Jack didn't receive any verbal answer but instead felt something metal press against his bare skin. The figure then began tracing a line along the back of Jack's neck. He squirmed as he felt the metal pierce his skin. 'hmmm… the silent type. I like that.'

It was then that Jack saw what had been pushed into his neck. The figure behind him thrust the scalpel in front of his face; blood dripping from its blade. The masked man then walked around to stand in front of Jack and began the same procedure as he had done to Jack's neck; tracing a line across his abs. Jack really want in the mood for this. 'Come on show yourself. Seriously death by 1000 paper cuts really doing for ya?'

The figure before him stood pondering something; cocking his head to one side as if considering Jack for a moment. The man rolled up his sleeves and walked over to one of the trays of instruments which lined the wall. Jack didn't really like the look of the item he had picked up; a metal claw like device. Jack began to squirm an tried to break free from the ropes and handcuffs which bound him to the chair. The figure advanced and placed the device along the incision he had just made, Jack continued to struggle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So here it is Chapter 5. I know I am rubbish with updating regularly. Lol. Thanks again to all of my reviewers. You guys review and it make me want to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or and characters affiliated with it. There on loan from RTD and the BBC.**

**Title:** Treading water

**Chapter: **5

Ianto leant against the wall in the main archives room. He had decided to leave his office behind and head to one of his favorite places in the hub, just to think about what he was going to do. He wasn't exactly sure if there was anything actually wrong and even if there was anything he could do about it.

Ianto looked around the room and sighed. He had this strange feeling rising within him. It made him nervous and uneasy; it gave him the will to investigate where Jack was. He moved to the desk which sat in the middle of the room and pulled out his PDA; standing around, thinking about doing something was getting anything done. He connected it to the hubs system and began his scan for the SUV.

Gwen was monitoring Ianto via the CCTV network. He probably knew that she was monitoring him, but she had to make sure he wasn't going to do anything rash. She was still wondering where Jack was as well. Had he done or said something to Ianto to make him upset and distracted? It wasn't as if Jack hadn't done it before, may be this was just a lovers tiff and Jack was just somewhere thinking about what he'd done.

Ianto's PDA blinked ferociously; it had located the SUV. He picked it up and looked at it…. 'Brecon Beacons'. A confused look crossed his face as he looked at the PDA. Why was Jack or at least the SUV in Brecon Beacons?' Ianto's mind drifted back to the time when he first heard the name; a town, no village, with cannibal inhabitants. 'Ok' he thought, now he knew where the SUV was and most likely Jack, he needed a way to get out of the hub without Gwen noticing. He thought about this. Maybe he should tell Gwen, she could help. Ianto didn't even get to finish his thought; as if she had read his mind, Gwen walked into the room. 'Ianto? Ok now tell me what's going on?' Ianto sighed. It was now or never, he either told her or let Jack fend for himself.

The device pierced his skin and made the cut the figure had made before, longer. The surrounding tissue began to spread; Jack was still trying to break himself free. 'Arrrggghhhh! Hmmm, what are you doing? Get this thing off me.' The figure didn't answer and Jack's insistence for him to stop wasn't making any difference. Jack looked down at the device that was now embedded deep in his chest. A cylindrical tube slid out of the centre of the device and plunged its way into Jack's chest. Jack gasped, the air in his lungs failing him; he slipped into unconsciousness.

The masked man keyed in a code to the device. A blue liquid made its way down the tube and into Jack's chest. Under his mask the man smiled, this was the first step in completing his mission. The complete re- write of Captain Jack Harkness' DNA.

Ianto froze; he knew he had to tell her. She wouldn't leave him alone until he did. He let out the breath he had been holding in. 'Ok. I don't quite know what is going on but I think Jack's in trouble.'


End file.
